1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a bidirectional ratchet wrench with a ratchet assembly that has a bidirectional device to conveniently change the operational direction of the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench comprises a handle (80), a base (90), a spring (91), a ratchet-socket (95), an inner split ring (93), an outer split ring (94) and a elongated pawl ring (92). The handle (80) has a proximal end (not numbered). The base (90) is attached pivotally to the proximal end of the handle (80). The spring (91) is mounted around the base (90). The ratchet-socket (95) is tubular and has a distal end (not numbered), a proximal end (not numbered) and a longitudinal passage (not numbered). The longitudinal passage at the distal end is shaped to hold a tool head (96) and the proximal end attaches to the base (90). The elongated pawl ring (92) is mounted around the base (90), presses against the spring (91) and has two ends (not numbered) and multiple teeth (not numbered). Multiple teeth are formed on each end of the elongated pawl ring (92) and have an inclined edge (not numbered) and a longitudinal edge (not numbered). The inner split ring (93) is a resilient ring and is mounted around the base (90) to hold the elongated pawl ring (92) on the base (90). The outer split ring (94) is a resilient ring, is mounted around the base (90) and engages the ratchet-socket (95).
The major problem with the conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench is the inconvenience associated with reversing the direction of operation of the wrench. To reverse the direction of operation of the wrench, the ratchet-socket (95) and the elongated pawl ring (92) must be removed first. The elongated pawl ring (92) is reversed and reinstalled on the base (90) against the spring (91). Then the ratchet-socket (95) is re-installed on the base (90) and the wrench freewheels in the opposite direction.
The conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench has a small volume and a simple mechanism. Consequently, the conventional bidirectional ratchet wrench can reach into small spaces and has a long lifetime. However, the convenience associated with changing the ratchet-socket (95) limits the tool heads (96) that can be used. The split rings (93, 94) that attach the ratchet-socket (95) and the elongated pawl ring (92) to the base (90) make removing and re-installing the ratchet-socket (95) and the elongated pawl ring (92) particularly difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bidirectional ratchet wrench with a ratchet assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.